Zest Graingaitz
Spells Chivalry *Increases Zest's attack speed as he spins forward dealing damage 3 times to nearby enemies. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' Deals 40 damage on each hit and increases attack speed by 20% attack speed. **'Level 2:' Deals 60 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 30% attack speed. **'Level 3:' Deals 80 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 40% attack speed. **'Level 4:' Deals 100 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 50% attack speed. **'Level 5:' Deals 120 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 60% attack speed. *'Mana: 300 *'''Range: 300 *'Area of Effect:' 300 *'Targets: '''Self, Multiple *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Cooldown: 25 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 1 Bang *Zest strikes his enemy with a heavy strike dealing damage, briefly stunning the target. *'''Hotkey: E *'Targets:' Single *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' Deals 80 damage and makes Zest attacks hit nearby enemies for 10% of damage. **'Level 2:' Deals 160 damage and makes Zest attacks hit nearby enemies for 15% of damage. **'Level 3: '''Deals 240 damage and makes Zest attacks hit nearby enemies for 20% of damage. **'Level 4: Deals 320 damage and makes Zest attacks hit nearby enemies for 25% of damage. **'Level 5: '''Deals 400 damage and makes Zest attacks hit nearby enemies for 30% of damage. *'Mana: '350 *'Range: 250 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 33 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 2 Full Drive *Zest gathers up up for a few seconds before exploding into his opponents vicinity. *'Hotkey:' R *'Damage: ' **'Level 1:' Deals 200 damage to all enemies on its way. **'Level 2:' Deals 400 damage to all enemies on its way. **'Level 3:' Deals 600 damage to all enemies on its way. **'Level 4:' Deals 800 damage to all enemies on its way. **'Level 5:' Deals 1000 damage to all enemies on its way. *'Area of Effect: '''500 *'Mana: 550 *'Range: '''2500 *'Cast Time: 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 42 seconds *'Health Cost:' 100 Large Drop *Zest jumps from a great distance and crashes down on his enemies. *'Hotkey:' T *'Targets: '''Multiple *'Damage: ' **'Level 1:' Deals 200 damage to all enemies where Zest lands. **'Level 2:' Deals 400 damage to all enemies where Zest lands. **'Level 3:' Deals 600 damage to all enemies where Zest lands. **'Level 4:' Deals 800 damage to all enemies where Zest lands. **'Level 5:' Deals 1000 damage to all enemies where Zest lands. *'Mana: 800 *'Range: '''7000 *'Area of Effect: '1500 *'Cast Time: '1.5 seconds *'Duration: Instant *'Cooldown: '''65 seconds *'Requires:' Zest must have at least 80% health to use this spell. *'Upgrades: Cartridge 3 Cartridges '''Cartridge 1 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds *'Effect: On the next cast of Chivalry, Zest will stun enemies when he lands. '''Cartridge 2 *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''37 seconds *'Effect: The cleave attack gained from Bang now lasts 20 seconds instead of 5. '''Cartridge 3 *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''79 seconds *'Effect:' When using Large Drop, Zest will ignore the magic immunity of enemies. 'Field Barrier' *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: 'Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. 'Attributes 'Limit Break One' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'Mana: '''250 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'Mana: '''150 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Pride' *Zest's health is continuously set to 30% of his max health. *'Hotkey: S *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: 'Single *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Requires: 'Pride Attribute 'Toughness *If Zest's health drops below 50%, reduce all stuns duration on him to 0.2 seconds for 5 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Range:' Self *'Targets: Single *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''5 seconds *'Cooldown: 30 seconds *'Requires: 'Toughness Attribute '''Passive Stance - Passive *Enemies who attack Zest with melee attacks are pushed away a short distance up to a Maximum of 3 times. *'Requires: 'Passive Stance Attribute 'Fracture Armor - Passive' *Each time Zest hit an enemy their armor is reduced by -2 up to a maximum of -10. *'Reduction Duration: '''3 seconds *'Requires: Fracture Armor Attribute '''Fury *Temporarily boosts Zest's damage by 100%. His attack bonus is then changed based to +15% damage for every 10% health lost. *'Hotkey: '''X *'Range:' Self *'Mana:' 0 *'Targets: Self''' *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 20 seconds *'''Cooldown: 80 seconds *'Requires: 'Fury Attribute 'Coup de Grace' *Zest deals a large amount of damage in return for setting his health to 1. *'Hotkey: '''C *'Damage:' Deals HP / 2 true damage to the target. *'Range: 300 *'''Mana: 200 *'Targets: '''Single *'Cast Time:' Instant *Duration: Instant'' *'Cooldown: 100 '''seconds *'Requires: Coup De Grace Attribute, Zest's health below 50% Upgrades '''Release Limits - Passive *Increases Zest's attack speed by 30%. *Gives a 5% chance to stun for 0.3 seconds on hit. *Gives a 7% chance to deal / 2 bonus damage on hit. 'Strengthen Bang' *Zest gains * 3 bonus true damage to Bang. 'Acquire Pride' *Allows Zest to cast Pride. 'Acquire Passive Stance' *'Passive '- Enemies who attack Zest with melee attacks are pushed away a short distance up to a maximum of 3 times. 'Toughness' *'Passive '- If Zest's health drops below 50% stuns, reduce all stuns duration on him to 0.2 seconds for 5 seconds. 'Fracture Armor' *'Passive '- Every hit against an enemy reduces their armor by 2 up to maximum of 10. 'Fury' *Allows Zest to cast Fury. 'Acquire The Coup de Grace' *Allows Zest to cast Coup de Grace.